<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Porn? What the fuck Porn! by Mr_Spirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089872">Porn? What the fuck Porn!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit'>Mr_Spirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovely Story-恋爱轻喜剧 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, WTF Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega苏鲁/Alpha吉姆<br/>警告：口嗨，PWP，努力搞笑但可能很傻逼的研究生日常，普普通通的日常秃头AU，CP混乱（包括但不限于KirkSulu/Spones/ChekovScotty）<br/>作者的话：我企图写一篇轻松搞笑的性喜剧，但由于内涵事件过于真实被亲爱的○○拖走殴打了【卒】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovely Story-恋爱轻喜剧 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ST安利合集</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Porn? What the fuck Porn!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　吉姆从旧金山湾区每一个相同的清晨中醒来，感受恒温系统吹出温暖舒适的冷风，伸手按掉叫了第三次的癫狂闹钟，翻个身，手臂搭上了一条精干微凉的腰部，是的，男性腰部。<br/>　　它的主人睡得正香，阳光从深色的肩胛骨溜到腰窝，反射着腰上星星点点的干涸痕迹。他占据了单人床的绝大部分，黑发从枕头凹陷中翘出好几撮。<br/>　　地板上散落的蔫吧纸盒，好几个安全套，还有两瓶捏得变形的润滑剂塑料瓶。如果撇除三个啤酒瓶碎片，被掀翻的沙发，扯得七零八落的现代物理学历史综述，这一切可谓是活色生香。<br/>　　吉姆觉得自己的后背又开始疼得厉害。<br/>　　说实话，吉姆 柯克已经记不太清这一切是从何时开始奔上狂乱纷争鸡飞狗跳的一百四十迈。<br/>　　也许是三年前的凌晨两点他在爱荷华的露天酒吧里喝了太多劣质威士忌，稀里糊涂地接下派克递来的精致介绍信和机票；也许是他第一次走入○克利大学量子研究中心，误打误撞一脚踩碎了某位陌生男人的黑框板材眼镜；也许是他在次日的学院联谊会上扶着吐到不省人事嘴里念叨“史波克研究员的阴茎绝对是西蓝花绿的”的旧友莱纳德 麦考伊，恰好碰到数据分析中心最年轻的分析员帕维尔 契科夫与相对空间计算理论奠基人蒙哥马利 斯考特副教授亲得难舍难分。<br/>　　当然，也可能是他第一次与同课题组的盖拉约会的当晚被她的舍友妮奥塔 乌胡拉尖锐指出“柯克这男人会在两个月内把整个课题组都睡了，不论男女”；亦或是年终报告时柯克自信满满地与隔壁苦逼模拟实验课题组的奥尔森打趣，“只要我们课题组的人不互相提问，就没有人能坑我们”，结果在柯克结束报告的黄金三十秒沉默期后，观众席中郎朗举起一只精干的手臂，来自同课题组的二年级学生——苏鲁光。<br/>　　这人还在接下来的随机轮换宿舍中成为了他的舍友，在校际击剑联赛中一剑挑穿来自加州大学的前任冠军，在院级奖学金答辩中和柯克唇枪舌战了整整二十分钟，结果那年奖学金出现了罕见的双黄蛋。即使宿舍里是一房两厅，柯克发誓自己曾经不止一次想谋杀对门同级，并且他也肯定苏鲁光不止一次想在自己床底下塞炸弹，或者是来自育种温室的精品化肥。<br/>　　“吉姆，我觉得你应该趁着12点的钟声之前许一下圣诞节愿望。”<br/>　　“假如有一天全世界的Omega都死光了，算了，再加上Beta吧，”柯克无视宿舍客厅里扔了一地的袜子，惬意地缩在沙发里和麦考伊举着圣诞节潘趣酒干杯，“我也不会碰苏鲁光。”<br/>　　生活就像一盒巧克力，你永远都不知道下一口是什么味道。<br/>　　麦考伊刚准备回一句“我觉得苏鲁人还不错”，宿舍门在一声足以媲美911轰炸的巨响中炸开，随门冲入三藩市黏糊糊的雨水味和苏鲁光堪比冰冻切片机的凛冽声音：“我的车子坏在半路了，今年圣诞节不回去——你们他妈的在干什么。”<br/>　　“哦，嗨，苏鲁，柯克在遥想即将到来的地球末日。”<br/>　　或许现在就是2012年。<br/>　　“你想来一杯黄桃菠萝肉桂潘趣酒吗？”为了不让气氛太尴尬，柯克问。苏鲁把行李箱推在门边，踏进宿舍客厅狠狠抽了下鼻子，接着缓慢而坚定地说：“你煮了我的红酒。”<br/>　　柯克朝麦考伊投去“这人是狗鼻子吗”的白眼，然后胸有成竹地回答舍友：“假期结束我再还你两瓶新的！”<br/>　　圣安德森医院的急诊护士们一定对2010年的平安夜印象深刻，毕竟她们可是阻止了一场有可能载入旧金山警局案件集的谋杀事件。<br/>　　<br/>　　即使吉姆和苏鲁依然互相看不顺眼，依然会为了掉在沙发缝的袜子和摆在阳台的不知名丑陋小植物抱怨争吵，但接下来蜂拥而至的文献数据和程序错误填满了他们生活的每个空隙，吉姆也没能按乌胡拉所预计的在两个月内睡遍课题组所有人。属于不同研究方向的柯克和苏鲁开始变成歪成两条弯弯曲曲，偶尔相遇的函数曲线。吉姆遇到过几个不错的Omega，但他总是觉得对方身上少了什么味道。<br/>　　而当他半夜躺在床上从交友网站向左划掉一个长得十分可口的Omega，通知栏“叮”一声跳出老板的新任务事项，五秒后HS昵称用户回复“我来做。”，那种熟悉的被激怒的感觉又从肚子深处油然而生。吉姆把门拉开一条缝，听见对面舍友房间里传来几声○○○hub小电影的呻吟。<br/>　　还好，他的舍友还是个会发情的人类，而不是什么不吃不喝的人工智能。<br/>　　<br/>　　柯克挂断老板第十三个催命电话后，划掉反复改了三遍的论文前言第一句，开了瓶啤酒往沙发上一靠，在阳台吹进来的夜来香气味中突然想起苏鲁已经有三天没回宿舍了。<br/>　　接着他听见门口传来不属于麦考伊也不属于苏鲁的脚步声，和带着浓烈俄罗斯口音的大舌头英文：“嘿——吉姆——阿光……身体有些不舒服……”小卷毛Alpha对吉姆挤眉弄眼之后同样身为Alpha的吉姆当然懂了身体不舒服是什么意思，接着他一挑眉毛算是回答“所以你丢个发情期的Omega给我自己就跑了？”<br/>　　“哦，不不不，阿光有药的，你把他丢回房间关上门，他会自己解决的。”契科夫一脸司空见惯熟练地回答，面对柯克越挑越高的眉毛还补充道：“你放心他不会乱搞，他的药准备可充足了。”说罢，俄罗斯小卷毛还露出一个人畜无害的大大微笑——好像他当年在蒙哥马利 斯考特副教授宿舍楼下摆了一地心形蜡烛时也是这样的表情，然后斯考提副教授请假两周直接翘掉期末测验，柯克他们还欢呼庆祝了好一会。<br/>　　柯克将信将疑地和契科夫把苏鲁送回房间，契科夫从床头柜找出抑制剂口服液灌进苏鲁嘴中，对方哼了两声迷迷糊糊的“谢谢”，一卷被子留给俩Alpha沉默的后背，不一会就响起了轻微鼾声。契科夫也轻车熟路地打开换气扇，让房间里浓得不像话的牛奶味和青草味，然后准备离开。<br/>　　“契科夫，谢谢，呃，所以你知道为什么他三天没回宿舍吗？”柯克问。<br/>　　“大概是接了变态老板的好几个新任务吃住都在实验室，结果疲劳过度导致发情期提前。”青年耸耸肩回答，没有多留便离开。<br/>　　柯克不是没遇到过发情期的Omega，但他着实对苏鲁光的发情期有些好奇——算了，他才不会干偷窥狂之类的变态事情。他深深吸了一口从对面房门溢出的牛奶青草信息素味，返回自己房间关上门继续对付狗屁不通的论文前言。<br/>　　<br/>　　苏鲁的声音是在一小时后隔门传来的。<br/>　　“开门。”<br/>　　一片死寂。<br/>　　“吉姆 柯克，开门。”<br/>　　夏夜的风吹过窗外。<br/>　　“詹姆斯 T 柯克你他妈要是再不开门我就找麦考伊拿备用钥匙。”<br/>　　夜来香开得甜腻。<br/>　　“吉姆，你开门的话我帮你写论文前言。”<br/>　　宿舍楼下炸出三个酒鬼走调的“天~佑～美利坚～”。<br/>　　“......求求你，吉姆，我受不了了。”<br/>　　耶稣基督啊上帝啊苏鲁光居然他妈的求人了！<br/>　　吉姆拉开了一条缝，意外地看见苏鲁低着头，不停抽动肩膀，他似乎还看到疑似眼泪的东西啪嗒落在地板上。<br/>　　然后吉姆听到一声巨响，接着发现自己不知怎么就背朝后撞到床头，身上骑着一边大力抹眼角一边嘴角咧到耳根子浑身赤裸的，苏鲁光。<br/>　　吉姆闻到了一股浓烈的生姜味儿，潸然落泪。<br/>　　蝉，不知疲惫地叫了起来，此起彼伏。<br/>　　<br/>　　直到2020年，社会大众仍然对Omega和Alpha有一种奇怪的刻板印象——比如发情期是Omega人生中的头等大事，器大活好身体倍棒则是Alpha的人均标配。<br/>　　扯淡。那些人绝对没看过吉姆 柯克垂死在平均线上的体能测试成绩，和苏鲁光亮闪闪的奖牌收集们。<br/>　　柯克觉得自己身上此时此刻骑乘的根本不是一个发情期的Omega，或者说根本不是人类，而是一只危险又不要脸的大型食肉类动物。他甚至察觉到苏鲁眼睛里闪过一丝凶狠的红光，好像下一秒要舔的不是柯克的老二，而是什么美味多汁的新鲜肉品。<br/>　　“等等等等阿光你清醒一点！”在吉姆的脑子被对方身上极妙的牛奶味和青草味信息素搅得乱七八糟之前，“怀孕”两个大字突然跳出狠狠踹了一脚他的神经突触。吉姆像抓住最后一根求生稻草一样翻身压住苏鲁，抽走他手中已经撕开包装的润滑液说：“我觉得还是算了，怀孕很麻烦，毕竟你还有两篇论文草稿没改完对不……”<br/>　　苏鲁的脸上露出恍然大悟的表情，停下手中动作支着下巴认真思考，似乎有些为难。就在吉姆以为自己可以悄悄从对方身下安然无恙溜走时，对方举起右臂伸到吉姆眼前，脸上的为难和失望一扫而光。<br/>　　“我成年后就做了皮下埋植避孕。”<br/>　　亚裔人右臂内侧一条浅粉色的伤疤耀武扬威地嘲笑吉姆，仿佛在说“你逃不掉了”。<br/>　　“阿光……”<br/>　　“你可以不带套，如果你不怕太干涩的话。”<br/>　　“苏鲁光。”<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　“Fuck you, bitch.”<br/>　　“PLEASE.”<br/>　　<br/>　　Alpha将Omega的右腿高高举起，对方的下半身一览无遗，微微发红的后穴像是一个挑衅又像一个邀请。无需柯克多说，苏鲁已经主动往前靠，坚定地将对方阴茎吞入体内。他毫不顾忌地向初次做爱的Alpha展示自己，就像把那种站在答辩现场才会有的自信一并带到了床上。<br/>　　而吉姆 柯克又是一个十分好胜又要强的Alpha，他也毫不顾忌地将整根勃起送进Omega体内。比起享受后穴软肉如同亲吻般的层层收紧和放松，柯克更愿意自己不断深入探索，因为那样来得更有挑战性，谁不想看到小组里数一数二的“tough guy”骑乘在自己身上挥洒汗水，挺立得贴紧小腹的阴茎顶端不断分泌精液。<br/>　　总之，在一整盒凸点安全套完成光荣使命，两瓶买一送一橘子味润滑剂捏成扁片，三瓶廉价啤酒空瓶四仰八叉滚到墙边后，吉姆终于感到萦绕鼻尖的牛奶青草味信息素不再浓重，而体力过于良好的Omega终于愿意停下来喘口气。苏鲁撑着额头大口喘气，慢慢挪动夹着柯克腰部的双腿从对方身上滚下来，在柯克期待的眼神中缓缓抬眼，盯着他说：“……我好像忘了抑制剂服药禁忌里说……药不能和酒精同时服用。”<br/>　　柯克瞬间感觉自己好不容易放下的小心脏又敲锣打鼓了起来。“那……会怎样。”等待苏鲁措辞回答的几秒内柯克已经从“苏鲁连黑底白字代码行里的1和l都能看得一清二楚怎么会忘记抑制剂禁忌我靠他不会又找了个借口继续和我做爱吧”联想到了“不不不苏鲁肯定不会看错的我听说吃错药的Omega可能会趴在Alpha背后张嘴给后颈柔软皮肤来一口成结”，他甚至右手已经伸到床头柜摸索手机，大拇指解锁屏幕按了两次主页键准备拨通紧急报警电话——<br/>　　柯克单间的房门大开，客厅的共用洗手间传来几声非常不详的呕吐声。Omega没有趴在Alpha背后来一口成结，而是趴在马桶上和它贴得难舍难分，像极了第一次在酒吧喝深水炸弹喝到烂醉抱着马桶唱歌的刚成年女高中生。柯克好笑又无奈地走进洗手间，左手试探地抓着苏鲁后颈将他脑袋往外拽，以免他脚底一滑溺死在自己的呕吐物里，那柯克绝对不愿意从呕吐物里捞出舍友的尸体。<br/>　　更何况苏鲁还答应给自己写论文前言——我还没从他身上得到全部好处——柯克想着，伸出右手轻拍苏鲁后背。<br/>　　一场热腾腾的淋浴无疑能安抚所有处于困境或者心情沮丧的人们，柯克鬼使神差地伸手扭开喷头，当清水喷到两人身上时，苏鲁没有发出受到惊吓的叫声，甚至没有挪动身体，保持着和柯克一起靠在墙边，任凭水流从头顶瓢泼浇下，浸透金发和黑发冲过两人光溜溜的身子。<br/>　　苏鲁的刘海失去精心打理的模样，软趴趴地粘在额头上。他伸手顺了顺刘海呼出一口气，盯着洗手间瓷砖说：“很抱歉给你造成了不少麻烦，但是……”“不，不算麻烦。”柯克低声嘟囔在水蒸气中嗡嗡发震。<br/>　　“多谢，吉姆。”从苏鲁棕色眼睛中投出的视线似乎都没有往常那么锋利，他将柯克从头到脚打量一遍，最终将视线落在对方腰部以下，两腿之间。<br/>　　“我很欣赏你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这天凌晨快逼近破晓，吉姆靠在自己房间门口看向没有关紧门的浴室，玻璃上影影绰绰勾勒出一个男人跪趴在地上伸手抠自己屁股的轮廓，他闭上眼回味着十几分钟前“那个屁股”给自己带来的绝顶高潮时，嘴里吐出的“我操你妈衣冠禽兽苏鲁光”好像都没那么愤怒了。<br/>　　接着“衣冠禽兽苏鲁光”腰间扎着白毛巾，挂了半身水雾叉腰站在吉姆面前，突然伸手拽掉毛巾时——<br/>　　吉姆如同被雷电劈中尾巴的金毛松鼠慌乱地抱着松果（枕头）窜到床头角落，“咚”一声完美地让可怜的后背和床板再次亲密接触。<br/>　　“你不要过来。”<br/>　　“那我睡地板吗？”<br/>　　“我睡地板。”吉姆 金毛松鼠 柯克左右一卷床上唯一一床被子，滚到地板的一堆脏衣服里闭上眼，努力调整五官让自己露出“我很好”的表情。<br/>　　在苏鲁用力嘲笑了一番吉姆之后还是尽量温柔地把吉姆从地板捞回床上，并且十分贴心地把空调温度调成26摄氏度，礼貌地占据单人床的边缘。吉姆十分惊讶地看着Omega缩成一条线贴着边缘，在对方完全睡着之后小心翼翼地把苏鲁往自己怀里拽了拽——我只是不想让他掉下去，吉姆这样对自己说。<br/>　　<br/>　　把一个发情期omega留在自己床上睡一夜叫做“同学之间互帮互助”。<br/>　　和一个晨勃的发情期omega相互手活还算是“妈妈教导我不要做拔屌无情Alpha”。<br/>　　那么与一个已经结束发情期的omega在自己床上表演自由搏击整整两周——<br/>　　吉姆觉得学院里每个人看他的眼神都只有“衣冠禽兽JTK”五个大字。<br/>　　除了苏鲁光。<br/>　　当然了，那家伙眼神写的也是五个大字：<br/>　　“自动按摩棒”。<br/>　　操。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Bones，你得帮帮我……我最近变得很……不正常。”<br/>　　“嗯哼，是你的老二太硬还是发现自己也对橘子味润滑剂过敏？”<br/>　　“你把我当什么——真的有问题！我最近，呃，经常在见到某个……人的时候，心律不齐眼皮乱跳双腿打颤老二操我为什么会又和你谈论我的外生殖器官……”<br/>　　“kido，”麦考伊终于停下对付手中的新鲜蟾蜍肝脏（也可能是肾反正吉姆从来认不清这些由爬虫类研究员史波克慷慨送来的实验样品），抬头拉下口罩严肃地说：“你恋爱了。”<br/>　　“What the f——”<br/>　　“苏鲁你来得正好，给这个没心没肺的五岁白痴儿童科普一下恋爱是什么。”<br/>　　苏鲁微笑着推了推眼镜，柔声拉起吉姆的手说：“悉听尊便，麦考伊教授。”<br/>　　黑发青年就这么拉着柯克的手，明明没有用力但柯克就是觉得自己不能挣脱。苏鲁把柯克带到一间空研讨室，反手一锁门吉姆眼皮不祥地跳了一下。大脑的一半大吼“吉姆别怂今天一定要和他说清楚！”另一半则小声说“其实苏鲁并无恶意而且人还不错”。<br/>　　当苏鲁带着黑框眼镜时会比一丝不挂时更收敛但是更锋利，他摆出笔记本电脑快速点开桌面上文档，差点让吉姆以为苏鲁真的准备了一个“怎样和omega谈恋爱三十二式”电子书。<br/>　　“我说了帮你写前言……”他轻轻敲了一下回车发送文件，“但是我也不能违反学术伦理准则。这些是我觉得写得还不错的同领域论文，或许你可以参考一下。”<br/>　　“谢——”柯克一眼就从缩略图里瞄到苏鲁整理工整的参考目录，这对他来说无疑是雪中送炭，他几乎想欢呼着给苏鲁来个拥抱。出乎意料的是苏鲁没有拒绝柯克从身后环上的手臂，微微偏头轻快地说：<br/>　　“如果你原封不动照抄了，我肯定能从同辈审查中看出来。”<br/>　　研讨室窗外的蝉叫得没那么恼人，湾区的夏天正式侵入了它所能触及的每个角落，但柯克估计这个夏天不会像往常一样炎热。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我能请你喝一杯放了很多椒盐薄荷的莫吉托吗？”<br/>　　“……你又把我种在阳台的椒盐薄荷掐了？”<br/>　　“不，我是说Quincey酒吧的莫吉托。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>